Última noche
by Aiko Hyuuga-chan
Summary: Las gotas de agua salada sólo le eran atractivas en los días de lluvia donde su única sonrisa era la que yacía empapada, al contrario de las noches desiertas, cuando de sus ojos el dolor era el que desbordaba sobre unos labios afligidos. /SasuHina. AU.


**G**enero/s: » Drama » Romance.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

*Inspirado en la canción "The last night", de Skillet.  
*Los personajes de Naruto no son de otro que Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Última noche.**

* * *

"_Vienes a mí con cicatrices en tu mano."_

. . **_._**

La conociste un día húmedo de abril agobiado por la lluvia, en el cual te mudabas a la casa de tus padres tras la muerte de tu hermano mayor. No te había quedado otra opción que viajar hasta tu ciudad natal aunque fueran sólo tres los meses restantes para tus dieciocho años, los cuales te impedían vivir solo. La idea que retenías entonces consistía en quedarte allí un tiempo mínimo hasta tu cumpleaños, el cual emplearías para acompañar a Mikoto, tu madre, después de la ausencia de un ser tan querido, y luego te marcharías a la casa que antiguamente ocupabas junto a Itachi, volverías a tu anterior empleo donde te prometieron una eterna bienvenida y estudiarías economía utilizando la herencia que tu hermano te había dejado. De hecho, tenías todo perfectamente planeado.

–¡Sasuke, lo siento tanto! –sollozó Mikoto hundiéndose en tu pecho luego del entierro de su hijo. A ti te desagradaba el papel de hombre consolador sin embargo te resultaba imposible negarle confort a la mujer que más amabas, con la carga del hecho que odiabas saberla en tal estado. Así, mientras la abrazabas ignorabas las pupilas dibujadas en sus ojos blanco que mojadas no se desprendían del cuadro que creaban y las cuales incluso experimentaban lastima. Un chiste siquiera que fuera ella quien la sintiera por ti. Tu sexto sentido te obligó a voltearte a la ventana que traslucía el mismo infierno y el desagrado que sufriste al sorprender a la muchacha en pleno dramatismo fue absoluto, por lo que frunciste el ceño asustándola y rápidamente conseguiste que ella desapareciera de tu rango de visión. No la conocías pero te desagradaba, que te mirara con lastima y que llorara por tu situación o al menos la de tu madre te era intolerable. Simplemente aborrecías la lastima. ¿Cómo ella podía llorar si ni siquiera conocía a Itachi? ¿Cómo ella podía preocuparse por tu realidad poseyendo la propia?

Más tarde te instalaste en la habitación de Itachi (la amabas desde las noches que dormías con él), y esa fue la peor elección que pudiste haber hecho, tu pase al mismo abismo si bien en ese momento no te importó. Acomodaste tus pertenencias notando a través tu ventana aquella por la que habías descubierto a la chica y restándole importancia bajaste. Tras abandonar el último escalón en la puerta viste a tu madre sonriente, seguramente exhausta de llorar. Trataste de ver más allá y te encontraste con tu vecina. Notaste que sus ropas eran quizás demasiadas holgadas y que en su rostro no existían las lagrimas que anteriormente había desperdiciado, pues desde entonces ella era una experta ocultando emociones aunque contigo no habían funcionado sus intentos de disfraz. De repente, Mikoto se corrió e inesperadamente te presentó. Por simple respeto asentiste y como respuesta recibiste un patético tartamudeo. Se veía tan tímida, tan feliz y bondadosa, que decidiste marcharte confundido incapaz de compararla con la mujer que huyó espantada por tu fruncir. De modo que pasaste el día pensando, recordando, reprimiendo lagrimas, y para el final la volviste a encontrar al mirar por la ventana. Hinata, según tu madre había dicho que se llamaba, te ignoró y con la mirada gacha cerró lentamente las cortinas.

Al día siguiente ingresaste al instituto Konoha, en el cual habías cursado la primaria y secundaria, volviendo en la actualidad para terminar allí la preparatoria. Eras un genio y un cambio de ambiente no te afectaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho este último año no era para ti más difícil que un juego de niños aunque tu amigo Naruto no pensaba igual a ti, un viejo amigo de la infancia hasta hace dos años. Ahora que lo volvías a ver pensaste que no podías habértelo encontrado en mejor momento. No lo admitirías nunca pero en estos momentos donde te esforzabas con esmero no volver a romper a llorar como el supuesto hombre insensible que eres era a tu mejor amigo al que más necesitabas. No obstante, trataste de ignorarlo por simple costumbre y curiosidad dando por hecho el gran lazo que compartían, ya que agradeciste de verdad que él no te hubiera dado siquiera un respiro.

Naruto te mostró a sus amigos, a algunos que recordabas y a otros que con suerte sus nombres te sonaban. Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino y Shino permanecían en tu memoria, al contrario de Chouji, Kiba y Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Escuchaste atento el cariño con el que hablaban Sakura e Ino de ella, dándole un papel de tímida, educada, amable y hasta algo inocente, y no demostraste tu sorpresa cuando al escuchar su nombre completo y personalidad recordaste haberla escuchado una que otra vez ser nombrada por la profesora e incluso sus desmayos en las tareas frente a toda la clase a causa de su gran timidez. La recordabas incluso aislada de todos si no la veías con Shino y el tal Kiba. También, algo que no pudiste evitar, rememoraste a su primo, a quien respetabas y a tu igual era un genio, pero según las palabras desanimadas de Naruto él había fallecido en un accidente junto a la hermana y madre de la chica por lo que decidiste no indagar más en su vida.

Hinata, al igual que el día anterior, te saludó amable con una sonrisa por demás brillante y convincente cuando te vio entre su grupo de amigos, haciéndose a la idea de que esa era la primera vez que te veía. Ella era por cantado encantadora para todos: las chicas la amaban y la trataban cual niña y los chicos halagaban su belleza y gran cuerpo aunque más bien actuaban como sus hermanos mayores; no todos, sin embargo. De ese modo comenzaste a saber de su existencia: intencionalmente. Lo más curioso era el hecho de que todas las noches su rostro radiante se ensombrecía al cerrar las cortinas llamando su accionar poderosamente tu atención. Te provocaba una indebida curiosidad porque en las noches con constancia lloraba, pues en los últimos días que había dejado de llover sus llantos no lograban camuflarse de ti; y te molestaba, ya que hasta habías empezado a sentir lastima por ella. Lastima de saberla sufriendo todas las noches en soledad, fingiendo una sonrisa con tal de mostrarse una Hyuuga merecedora del apellido y por sobre todo feliz, pese a su pasado, pese a su presente.

Claro que para ti ese cuento era de niños y el digno apellido Hyuuga no te causaba más que una genuina repulsión. Y... ¿Cómo no? Ese apellido no había logrado más que corromper a tu único amor y por lo tanto odiabas no haberla hallado antes, cuando aún sus desmayos se producían gracias a su timidez.

Un día sábado estabas cansado de las noches de sueño interrumpido por su llanto. Esperaste sentado en la puerta de tu casa que ella saliera de la suya y, aunque sabías que no era la manera, con tal de que dejara de producir sollozos la amenazarías si no se te ocurría otra solución en el momento, como preguntarle qué demonios le sucedía. Fueron unos minutos eternos los vividos en la espera y el alivio no tardó en manifestarse cuando ella serena y con su típica sonrisa de niña salió al sol. Tú, que habías aprendido a leer la verdad en sus ojos, realizaste una mueca de desagrado, acaso de enojo, ante su apariencia. La pregunta del millón era cómo hacía para fingir una vida normal en una situación tan desesperada como la suya. Perdido entre tus pensamientos ignoraste que ella había terminado de cerrar la puerta de su casa y comenzaba a marcharse. Apresurado, intentaste retenerla por la fuerza encontrándola demasiado lejos por lo que gritaste su nombre y conseguiste asustarla hasta tal punto que tropezó y calló al suelo. Increíblemente querías reírte de su torpeza pero optaste por ayudarla a levantarse; y aún ese día te causa escalofríos aunque tu acción fue una de las que jamás te arrepentirías de haber empleado.

Tú mantuviste su mano elevada los segundos suficientes para comprobar que no se trataba sólo de tu imaginación la imagen que veías; tus ojos carbón clavados en las cortadas recién nacientes en la muñeca de Hinata. La miraste severo, exigiendo una explicación pero ella se limitó a apartar asustada su mano de tu visión ocultando las heridas con las mangas de su buzo. Necesitaste sólo un segundo para entender el porqué de la ropa excesiva en el calor de primavera y deducir que la chica aprovechaba su timidez para también ocultar sus sentimientos. La situación no podía empeorar hasta que ella te sonrió cálidamente como si sólo hubieras visto un tatuaje propio hecho por una lapicera de tinta, mas eso era algo demasiado lejano a la realidad.

–E-Esto no es n-nada, Sasuke-kun. No debe preocuparse. –Patética, pensaste, eso era lo que ella era. ¿De verdad pensaba convencerte que ello no era nada? Advertiste en sus ojos blanco una silenciosa suplica, un grito ahogado demostrando las inexistentes ganas de ofrecer una explicación y tú no tenías porqué pedirlas; además del hecho que siempre te dio lastima al igual que rabia. No podías hacer nada e inconforme la soltaste. Volvió a sonreír y se despidió con amabilidad alejándose de tu persona con rapidez dejándote impotente, lo que te pareció todavía más patético.

Decidiste aquel entonces comprarte tapones para los oídos y te preguntaste qué más daba si ella quería vivir así; y hasta hoy aquella no deja de ser de lo más interesante.

Observar las cortinas ser cerradas por ella en las noches se volvió una costumbre, y deslumbrar gracias a la luz de la luna sus lagrimas se te hizo insoportable aunque tratabas de evitarlo. ¿Qué era lo que tanto atormentaba a Hyuuga? Contabas con una infinidad de opciones para elegir pero ninguna era segura y la idea de permanecer a su lado no tardó en volverse tu tentación. Necesitabas darle fuerzas de algún modo y sin ninguna explicación lógica, quizás por lastima, comprensión o incluso cansancio; todo hasta que ella se confesara dando por terminado su sufrimiento y soledad, si ese era el problema. Decidiste que esta extraordinaria idea sería tu buena acción aquel año en honor a tu hermano, ya que esas acciones eran típicas de él: siempre pensando en el bienestar de los demás.

Con eso en mente en el almuerzo no dudaste sentarte junto a Hinata, viendo conveniente que sólo se hallaran ustedes dos. Era notable el nerviosismo que experimentaba por tu cercanía y tus conocimientos si bien trataba de ser lo suficientemente amable y natural contigo para que olvidaras sus fantasmas desconociendo que al abrigo odiabas que hiciera eso. Deseabas que la chica explotara, que dejara de demostrar una felicidad inexistente y pidiera ayuda por más absurdo que fuera si con eso un suicidio era evitable. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque no soportabas la idea que alguien desperdiciara la vida que tu hermano tanto había amado y perdió, porque la sabías una desagradecida en cuanto a lo que tenía o simplemente era algún capricho nuevo. Empero, ella era terca.

Todos los días te saludaba sonriente al sentarte a su lado deseando por dentro, con seguridad, que desaparecieras (por una buena causa, claro). Aprendiste en el tiempo que compartías silencio con ella que era buena con todos sin necesitar realizar algún esfuerzo. De hecho, todavía te la podías imaginar dando un discurso sobre la paz mundial. Pasado un tiempo comenzaste a cansarte de la nada y decidiste ser tan terco como ella, ya que de verdad lo eras, lo que te preocupó cuando acompañarla en el almuerzo se volvió una costumbre. Sus sonrojos, su calidez y su serena personalidad comenzaron a deleitarte con el paso del tiempo. Eran en los almuerzo donde a su causa alcanzabas una entera paz y por ello no entendías cómo alguien capaz de lograr la felicidad ajena y a la vez autolastimarse pudiera existir. ¿Cómo funcionaba Hyuuga? Fue la nueva pregunta en tu ya extenso cuestionario sobre la chica. Todos la adoraban y la sobrecogían desde la perdida de sus familiares; con tanta contención, compañía y sobre todo incluyendo a su personalidad lo más normal sería que llorara en la fecha trágica a que se lastimara en las noches desoladas. Resumiendo: no sabías absolutamente nada.

. . **.**

"_Veme a los ojos para que veas que yo lo sé.  
Te sostendré en mis brazos y no te dejaré ir."_

. . **_._**

El ímpetu del que eras poseedor logró en dos semanas de asfixiarla con tu silencio acorralar a Hinata. Ella se volteó entonces nerviosa a ti y nombrando tu nombre te pidió que la siguieras. Te llevó a las gradas del salón de deportes y una vez allí esperaste paciente sus palabras aunque bien podrías vivir así: observando su rostro cual muñeca rota pero perfecto, pues la joven de ojos perla delante tuyo era la mujer más hermosa que hasta el momento habías conocido.

–S-Sasuke-kun... –comenzó–. Las c-cortadas que vio... –lucía triste de pronto e insegura logrando de esa forma preocuparte, mas considerabas un gran logro que al fin se dignara a hablar. No pensaste interrumpirla aún sabiendo que sus lagrimas exigían libertad ya que temías que se arrepintiera y tu estadía allí no era muy larga para limitarte sólo a sentarte a su lado en mutismo–. ¡Por favor, no le diga a nadie! –gritó prácticamente sin lograr sorprenderte. De modo que caminaste estoico hasta ella elevando su rostro inundado por la pena y la súplica–. N-No preocupe a mis amigos, ellos... Ellos no podrían... Sólo no diga nada, se lo pido. Haré lo que quiera.

Empleando la misma calma de un principio hiciste algo que no pensaste. Comenzaste a acercar tu rostro al suyo lentamente, susurrando sus últimas palabras, curioso por saber hasta dónde podría llegar, una acción inconsciente que te demostró lo tanto que habías llegado a desearla hasta experimentar el anhelo de un beso siquiera producto de la desesperación. Obvio que no esperaste su mirar herido, que en el borde de las lagrimas y con clara decepción tomara el borde de tus pantalones agachando al mismo tiempo y con lentitud su rostro. El colmo de la situación que logró sorprenderte fue su próximo susurro utilizado para expresar un gracias.

–¡Estúpida! –gritaste ignorando la agitación tras su toque, no podías permitir esto aunque tu cuerpo lo clamara–. ¿Qué haces? –pero sólo lograste herirla y humillarla más. Suspiraste y peinando tu cabello azabache clavaste tus ojos del mismo color en los blanco de Hinata–. No cierres las cortinas. –Fue lo que pediste a cambio de tu silencio y ella te miró con sorpresa, procesando la posibilidad de haber escuchado quizás mal, sin embargo, habías sido más claro–. Si no cierras más las cortinas no diré nada, Hyuuga. –El pánico se hizo de ella y comenzó a suplicarte que le pidieras otra cosa, cualquiera. No hacía su reacción más que aumentar tu curiosidad y pensaste que tal vez no le gustaría que vieras los momentos donde se autolastimaba, cabiendo la opción de evitar una tragedia buscada. Tu paciencia escasa se manifestó en su décimo ruego, nunca fuiste flexible y no lo serías ahora. La volverías a acorralar de ser necesario y así lo hiciste con tus siguientes palabras–. Suficiente, Hyuuga. Si no lo haces se lo diré a tu padre.

Hiashi Hyuuga casi no vivía con su hija debido a que estaba demasiado ocupado con los asuntos de la empresa de la cual era el dueño, al igual que el tuyo. A simple vista parecía un hombre demasiado estricto y severo, y tú no lo dudabas luego de cruzarte con él en varias oportunidades. De modo que logrando amargas lagrimas se produjo un débil asentimiento de su parte.

Hinata cumplió con su palabra en la noche y tú, para más desgracia, descubriste a su destino incierto.

Esa noche te paraste al lado de tu cama y observaste a la Hyuuga a un punta pie de cerrar las cortinas decidiendo con pesadez no hacerlo seguramente al recordar tus palabras. Ella era una mujer de palabra si bien pensó que quizás y con suerte ya te hubieras dormido; y ojalá hubiera sido así. Viste posteriormente con atención cómo se preparaba para dormir, de alguna forma excitado ante la idea de tener una visión similar todas las noches. Empero, tu excitación se extinguió cuando la chica se recostó en su cama y pensaste imitarla siendo interrumpido por un mal presentimiento una vez la puerta de la habitación de Hinata fue abierta. Te tensaste y abriste a más no poder tus párpados al ver a Hiashi Hyuuga allí, empeorando tu situación en el momento donde dándole la espalda a su padre la chica comenzó a llorar en silencio, percibiendo el tacto de Hiashi a lo largo de su brazo. No podías creer lo que presenciabas y el enojo y la sorpresa amenazaban por apoderarse de tu persona aunque fue el pánico el que te impidió realizar siquiera un solo movimiento.

Odiaste a ese sujeto que con una delicadeza repugnante se adentraba debajo de las ropas de la cama de Hinata, para corromper como tantas otras veces desde sus quince años su cuerpo. Ella lloraba y el hombre, si se lo podía considerar uno, simplemente hacía caso omiso. No lo pudiste soportar más; la impotencia de no poder hacer nada era insoportable y te acostaste con rapidez aunque esa noche hasta conseguir rozar los brazos de Morfeo te fue imposible. De esa forma no dormiste. El llanto de Hinata y los intolerables gemidos de aquel hombre te provocaron un trastorno de sueño debido a que desde entonces no pudiste volver a cerrar tus párpados.

Las ojeras yacían marcadas debajo de tus ojos carbón la mañana siguiente en la cual esperaste impaciente, sentado en la puerta de tu casa, la salida de Hinata ya que su padre se había marchado. Escuchaste el ruido de la cerradura siendo penetrada por una llave y levantándote con una prisa impresionante corriste hasta Hyuuga, quien con una sonrisa amable te llamó por tu nombre. En respuesta frunciste el ceño enojado soltando un quejido involuntario demostrando tu desagrado, consiguiendo sorprenderla. La tomaste de manera bruta por la muñeca y la arrastraste dentro del auto que habías heredado de tu hermano. En la parte trasera no esperaste una reacción de su parte y necesitando verdaderamente hacerlo la abrazaste con impotencia empleando tu común brusquedad. Ella alcanzó a llorar y para tu molestia te pidió perdón.

¿Perdón? ¿Ella te pedía perdón por lo que su padre le había hecho? ¡Increíble! Pensaste enojado gritarle y tomaste la decisión de tomar su rostro con fuerza moderada para expresarle a través de tus ojos carbón lo que pensabas de su disculpa. No había caso, ella continuaba llorando y frustrado la volviste a envolver en tus brazos. ¿Cómo reaccionar a esa situación? Llamar a la policía era quizás inútil considerando la influencia de aquel hombre y considerabas al riesgo peligroso, para ti y para Hinata. Tu propio padre había sobornado a cantidades de policías gracias a su poder y en tal caso porqué Hiashi no lo haría si hasta era capaz de violar a su hija. Querías gritar porque no podías hacer nada y te llevaste a Hinata a tu cuarto donde sentándola en la cama no dejabas de observar su rostro. Jamás sospechaste que su fantasma fuera de tal grado.

Intentaste controlar su llanto hasta que logró llamar tu atención las ropas holgadas que usaba, todavía más grandes que anteriores. La miraste severo a los ojos y ella sólo volvió a sollozar. Sí, Uchiha, esto era mucho para ti. Juraste en voz alta y le sacaste dos buzos dejando a la luz varios hematomas en su cuello. Tragaste grueso y continuaste con su camisa descubriendo en esta oportunidad todavía más de las mismas heridas, pero eso no fue todo. El insulto que expulsaste desde tu garganta cuando semejante idea cruzó tu cabeza hizo que la chica temblara y colocara sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Nuevamente, te enfadaste.

–¡Maldición Hinata! –posteriormente levantaste sus muñecas viendo nuevas cortadas. Te levantaste y de poder hacerlo te hubieras quitado uno por uno todos los pelos que yacían en tu cabeza. Estabas a un punta pie de volverte un desquiciado y por supuesto que la preocupaste ya que ella también lo notó.  
–E-Esto en realidad n-no importa –dijo y tu ceñó en tiempo fugaz se frunció–. T-Todo va...va a mejorar.  
–No lo creo –soltaste volviendo a mostrarle con rudeza sus muñecas lastimadas pero nada comparado con su alma, acaso quebrada desde quién sabe cuándo tiempo. La lastima se manifestó otra vez en ti y los días de paz parecían tan lejanos que rendido ante esa muñeca la besaste en la frente y fuiste en busca de materiales para curar sus heridas.

Dedicaste horas exclusivas a su cuidado, limpiando sus heridas; borrando la invisible suciedad que gritaba y parecía no conocer un fin. Llegado un tiempo no soportaste la tentación de abrazarla y reconfortarla, porque ella no merecía aquello. Nadie lo merecía, mejor dicho, y hasta tú tenías un límite en cuanto a tu insensibilidad. Además no había caso en negarlo: Hyuuga te agradaba, quizás demasiado, y lo último que podías soportar era verla llorar aunque pensaste haberte acostumbrado creyéndolo por un absurdo y siendo agobiante a medida que te adentrabas más en su vida. Ella, más bien, te gustaba.

Decidiste suprimir tus pensares al escucharla bostezar y la abrazaste con más fuerza acostándola a tu lado. Antes de que se adentrara en sus sueños sostuviste con ambas manos su rostro, observaste significativamente sus ojos semejantes a la luna y antes de que volviera a llorar suspiraste en su nariz y la hundiste en tu pecho. De ser posible el abrazo que le obsequiabas se profundizó todavía más.

. . **.**

"–_Sólo vine a decir adiós, no quería que me vieras llorar, estoy bien.  
_–_No te dejaré decir adiós, seré tu razón."_

. . **_._**

Se volvió una necesidad para ti comprobar el sueño de Hinata cada vez que dormía descubriendo que la chica no cerraba las cortinas porque todas las noches su padre la corrompiera, sino que ésta era un incierto que deseaba ocultar. En la escuela todos notaron que te habías vuelvo más cercano a ella y de hecho resultaste obvio al mostrar tu interés por Hinata. Al contrario de compartir silencio consiguieron hablar amenamente en bastantes oportunidades aunque fuera ella quien siempre iniciara la conversación. Supieron de los gustos del contrario y también pasatiempos, entre otros aspectos de la vida. Ella habló también sobre sus familiares con bastante amor y admitió extrañarlos si bien confiaba que ahora ellos estaban en paz y ella igual. Mencionó también a su padre, diciendo sólo de él que aún no superaba la muerte de su esposa y tú sólo la obligaste a jamás mencionarlo en tu presencia.

Le compraste a Hinata muñequeras cuando el calor comenzó a afectar en ella y en tu casa te encargabas de limpiar sus heridas. Aquello se volvió una rutina y aunque a veces te resultaba perturbador te sentías feliz de tenerla a tu lado, de ver sus sonrisas exclusivas para ti. Todo comenzaba a marchar tan bien que volver a presenciar una escena en el infierno nuevamente logró sorprenderte. Te enfureció más y aquella vez no te mantuviste estoico y preso del pánico, sino que rompiste cuanto pudiste realizando un gran escándalo y al volver a elevar la mirada suspiraste aliviado al ver que Hiashi ya no estaba, sin embargo, pronto te alcanzó la desesperación cuando posteriormente Hinata también abandonó la habitación. No podías volver a reaccionar así y en aquellos tiempos dominaste el control.

Los días durante el sol se volvieron el paraíso, mientras que las noches resultaron ser un constaste sufrimiento, tanto para ti como para Hinata. Ella vivía prácticamente en tu casa y que a Mikoto le agradara fue para ti simplemente perfecto, claro que no lo era que ella insinuara alguna relación entre ustedes, ya que tú superabas el sonrojo que yacía en el rostro de Hinata y eso era resumidamente un fastidio. Tus sentimiento eran obvios y estaban más que claros aunque no sobre la mesa. Robaste entonces de los labios de Hinata un rápido y tímido beso mientras la curabas y el sol se ponía, y que te correspondiera con una sonrisa tan cálida como el mismo el sol, que hasta amenazó con quemar tu interior, te deleitó. Besaste sus labios, su cuello, su rostro y con temor dejaste que volviera a su casa; y odiaste que aquella noche sus sollozos tomaran tanta intensidad.

Fue ella quien te vino a buscar la mañana siguiente siendo recibida por tu madre, pues te habías quedado dormido a causa del cansancio. Mikoto la consoló ya que las lagrimas simplemente desbordaban de sus ojos perla y no pudiste evitar correr para brindarle confort a la mujer que ahora más amabas, besándola en un arrebato que tomó desprevenida a tu madre. Exigió entonces una explicación y tú le pediste que por favor no se entrometiera, que tarde o temprano sabría e ignoraste la sorpresa de Hinata. Dejaste que se bañara en tu ducha y sin que fuera tu intención tus ojos se desviaban al lugar donde el ruido de la lluvia se producía. Deseabas verla pero te contuviste y una vez salió le pediste en silencio que yaciera junto a ti en la cama. Ella se acostó obediente y dejó que la acariciaras.

–No quería que me vieras llorar –susurró mirando tu pecho con tristeza cuando nuevamente las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, y olvidaste que afuera llovía–. S-Sólo vine a decir adiós, a-a decirte que me voy estando b-bien. –Que su dolor ahogara sus palabras logró que te sorprendieras y que entendieras, que elevaras con brusquedad su rostro y soportaras no llorar. ¿Por qué simplemente su padre no desaparecía? Él merecía de hecho morir y deseaste cumplir tu deseo con tus mismas manos pero sólo lograrías lastimarla más, decepcionarla. La besaste con dulzura y con tus labios impediste que las gotas saladas siguieran deslizándose por sus mejillas.  
–No te despidas, Hinata –susurraste con dolor mas pareciendo completamente estoico–, porque sé que no estás bien. –Nuevamente rompió a llorar la infinidad de gotas saladas que parecía retener, y la abrazaste, con extrema fuerza. Volviste a probar sus labios cereza mientras tus pulgares borraban el dolor que deseabas más bien extinguir. Cuando lograste calmarla y en el momento en el que Morfeo comenzó a reclamarla acariciaste el largo de su brazo hasta llegar sus muñecas. Sentiste superficialmente las nuevas heridas y supiste que ella iba a hacerlo, que deseaba simplemente desaparecer pero no sin antes despedirte de ti. Conocía de la muerte de tu hermano y sabía que no soportarías su perdida tanto como ella no soportaría respirar alguna noche más, por ello quiso despedirte, sin embargo, tú no lo permitirías–. Si me das tu mano te ayudaré a sostenerte –soltaste cogiendo su mano obligándola a observarte–. Escucha Hinata: te prometo que esta será la ultima noche que estarás sola, la última noche lejos de mí.

Apretaste con más fuerza su mano y posteriormente la sostuviste en tus brazos, con la certeza de que no la dejarías partir.

. . **.**

"_Esta es la ultima noche que estarás sola.  
La noche es tan larga cuando todo está mal.  
La ultima noche alejada de mi."  
_  
. . **.**

No dormiste en toda la noche y utilizaste el día siguiente para empacar todas tus pertenencias junto algunas ropas que tu madre ya no utilizaba. Estabas decidido a dejar esa noche la impotencia que usualmente sufrías y harías algo, pues no dejarías que alguien la volviera a lastimar. Dejaste una nota explícita a tu madre donde con detalle explicabas tu siguiente movimiento, pidiéndole que guardara silencio y que en cuanto lo viera conveniente hablara. Así, una vez el sol se puso actuaste con rapidez. Acomodaste la habitación de Itachi, ocultaste la mochila de los ojos de tu madre y luego de comer en familia esperaste a que durmieran. Tomaste un bate de béisbol y al ver que la puerta de la habitación de Hinata era abierta te desesperaste. No lo permitirías, pensaste, se lo habías prometido y la noche anterior había sido la última en la cual ella estaría alejada de ti, no ésta.

Ajustaste la mochila a tu espalda y abandonaste tu casa con prisa. Una vez te hallaste frente a la mansión Hyuuga antes de golpear con rudeza la puerta cubriste tu rostro, de modo que cuando Hyuuga Hiashi la abrió no necesitaste pensar dos veces para arremeter con fuerza hacia él. Lo sorprendiste golpeándolo con fuerza en la cabeza, durmiéndolo de inmediato, y posteriormente lo tomaste de la remera y lo arrastraste hasta dentro así podías cerrar la puerta. Necesitabas golpearlo más veces y con aún más brutalidad sin embargo era Hinata tu prioridad, por lo que corriste escaleras arriba hasta encontrar su habitación y entrar en ella con violencia. Allí te encontraste con la desagradable imagen de ella hecha un bollo logrado que te arrepintieras por no haber castigado a Hiashi. Decidiste aún así ignorarla y preguntarle dónde yacía su documentación a lo que Hinata se sorprendió si bien no tardó en contestarte, y después más bien la ignoraste adentrado en la tarea de juntar algunas de sus pertenencias para colocarlas en un bolso que tu mirada alcanzó. Ella yacía con una piyama mirándote con ansias, esperanzada pero asustada, y a ti no te molestaba, sólo estabas apurado y por consiguiente sin importarte sus vestimentas le pediste que te siguiera consiguiendo que ella lo hiciera de inmediato.

Lo primero que Hinata hizo al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre fue gritar con horror tu nombre, obligándote a aclararle que aún respiraba y que no les quedaba mucho tiempo. De esa forma abandonaron la casa y el alivio que experimentaste no tuvo comparación, aumentando cuando ambos se adentraron dentro de tu automóvil y marchaste de una buena vez. Entonces suspiraste aliviado y acariciaste la pierna de la mujer a la cual con certeza amabas, pidiéndole implícitamente que descansara ya que el viaje que les esperaba era largo.

Ahora te encontrabas realmente cansado, despertando a la chica que había irrumpido en tu corazón y la cual juraste proteger con tu entero ser. Su vuelo había finalizado y ansiabas compartir con ella la casa que antiguamente ocupabas junto Itachi, y la sonrisa que te regaló no hizo más que emocionarte. Una hora duró el próximo viaje que los conduciría a la misma paz si bien tenía que ser en los Estados Unidos, donde el apellido Uchiha era uno de los más importantes cortesía de la empresa de tu hermano y que actualmente era manejada por tu padrino: Kakashi. Tu plan se resumían en trabajar en tu antiguo empleo aunque el suelo fuera realmente chico para ti y Hinata pero estabas seguro que Kakashi te iba a ayudar al igual que tu madre, pues la herencia que Itachi te dejó sería exclusiva para tus estudios y los de Hinata. Tenías todo perfectamente planeado y calculaste que tu madre ya debió de hacer la denuncia contra el padre de Hinata, aunque bien le habías pedido descripción y aunque Hinata no volviese a pisar Japón.

Cerca del atardecer llegaron a su nueva casa y acomodaste las cosas junto a ella que se apresuró a limpiar el lugar. La calma que los abrumaba parecía extraordinaria tras los últimos sucesos y te limitaste a saborearla hasta que la noche cayó. Estabas exhausto y realmente no tenías apetito, al contrario de Hinata que al descubrir los dulces que yacían en el refrigerador se hizo de inmediato de ellos. Ella era un encanto como Sakura e Ino habían mencionado y su actual sonrisa no tenía igual, o al menos no conseguías encontrarle comparación por el momento. Simplemente, Uchiha, todo tenía más brillo en esa noche de lluvia. Hinata por fin hacía que su nombre cobrara más sentido y tú te sentías afortunado de ser alumbrado por ella, ahora y por siempre. Con ello en mente reclamaste sus labios en su cama y dormiste junto a ella correspondiendo a Morfeo por primera vez con absoluta calma, sin embargo, tu sueño fue interrumpido a la mitad de la madrugada.

Despertaste rápidamente cuando no sentiste el cuerpo de tu amada a tu lado y la desesperación te dominó. Bajaste rápido las escaleras y cuando la viste en el sofá frente al fuego suspiraste aliviado si bien te sentías también enojado con ella al darte semejante susto. Caminaste entonces sin sueño hasta sentarte a su lado con la idea de compartir silencio, mas su próximo movimiento no fue siquiera imaginado. Hinata se quitó la remara con timidez ya la vez determinación, tú estabas sorprendido sin poder dejar de admirar sus mejillas encendidas. No dijiste nada y sólo esperaste por que hablara.

–Sasuke-kun –te llamó y al escucharla tu misma piel se erizó, la cual también se encendió cuando apartó su mirada del fuego para mirarte en cambio a ti, sus ojos perla adentrándose en los negro tuyos–. Q-Quiero que... que seas mi primera vez.

Tu mirada esta vez no demostró sorpresa, sino que el amor que tanto contenías se expresó en ella y tan rápido como pudiste la besaste. Lo hiciste con dulzura, pasión y a la vez autentico amor. Ella lloraba y tú no pudiste evitar imitarla por primera vez rompiendo en frente suyo, expulsando la tensión que por tiempo retuviste. La acostaste posteriormente inclinándote sobre su cuerpo y al sentir sus manos sobre tu rostro intentando extinguir el líquido lo supiste: que nunca podrías alejarla de ti y que aquella sería la última vez que la vieras llorar.

–Te amo –susurraste en su cuello, elevando más tarde tu rostro para con tus labios incordiar el camino que realizaban sus lagrimas. Tus manos ocupadas en su cintura–. Te amo, Hinata. Soy tuyo y ten por seguro que tú eres también mía. Te acompañare todas las noches y en las que no pueda hacerlo lo hará alguno de nuestros próximos hijos –volviste a besar sus labios con violencia y descendiste con parsimonia hasta alcanzar el inicio de sus senos, besando allí su piel con delicadeza a la vez que expulsabas tu cálido aliento al hablarle–. No habrá noche en la que estés realmente alejada de mí, Hinata, y te prometo –no conseguías evitar que dejara de llorar por lo que le sonreíste y por última vez secaste sus mejillas con tus pulgares–, te prometo hacerte el amor por siempre. Soy todo lo que necesites que sea.

Decidiste dejar de habar y te dedicaste a expresar el amor que sentías de la forma más única que existía. Le hiciste aquella noche el amor por primera vez, con la certeza de que inauguraba las siguientes en las que tal como prometiste sólo predominaría el amor que ambos se tenían y, para ti, aquello significaba el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás pudiste recibir.

* * *

[_**A**iko **H**yuuga-chan_]

* * *

¡Qué tal gente!

Cursi... cursi... y... más cursi (xD). Me voy a dormir gente, algo triste porque quería agregarle lemon pero ven que no cuento con la mente para hacerlo. Es una lastima, me voy antes de deprimirme más. Otra cosa: para aquellas escritoras que de verdad admiro les pido disculpas por mi ausente review, leí todo lo que hay para leer por el celular (viajando en colectivo, antes de dormir, esperando el colectivo, bajando Rocky, etc) pero no quiero dejar un comentario desde el cel, porque odio escribir ahí, y en la compu sólo entro para escribir y subir. Así que para que sepan que las leo y para animarlas a continuar ya que todo lo que leí está realmente bueno voy a hacer un sacrificio y les voy a escribir por cel, y tengo una lista bien larga.

Último: Perdí la inspiración en la última parte, capaz por eso no voy a poner el lemon (;n;), pasa que atrás mío tengo a mi hermana y su novio jodiendo y de fondo está la cumbia que sea la que sea me molesta y no me deja concentrarme. Voy a ver cómo hago para dormir.

Beso y abrazos, y hagan de la vida su perra :*


End file.
